Lightning Release
Lightning Release Techniques Lightning Techniques, also known as "Raiton", " 雷 " Lightning Techniques can only be performed by those with Lightning Natured chakra Below the list of techniques is listed by name, the description and how long the rank of the technique, primarily each technique takes a certain amount of time to learn based upon the rank of the technique. D Rank Lightning Release: Lightning Clap Hand Seals: Snake à Ram à Boar Description: The jutsu creates a beam of electricity magnetically connected in between the user’s two hands via chakra. So long as chakra is protecting the user's hands then the lightning won't hurt them. The jutsu gives a paralyzed feeling to an opponent's limb if it comes into contact with it for a short period of time. The paralyzed feeling is capable of disarming opponents of whatever they are holding ((Kunai, senbon, sandwiches, etc.)) but not always successful in that. C Rank Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Hand Seals: Boar -> Ram -> Snake -> Horse -> Dragon This technique allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The Jutsu is powerful enough to shatter a moderately sized rock, perhaps two and a half feet in diameter, but anything larger can stop the blunt of the attack. It is ideal to use in conjunction with a Water Technique. The Jutsu cannot be controlled after letting it loose, so it travels in a straight line. The attack is otherwise weak, and can be nulled and/or negated by a more powerful Earth Jutsu. Lightning Release: Fluttering Birds Hand Seals: Bird à Horse à Ox à Horse Description: After performing the necessary hand seals, the users straighten their arms and from their fingertips shoot 10 tiny birds made from Lightning. In an arc that is 10 feet wide, these tiny birds shoot straight forward and upon making contact with anything living, enemy or ally, the birds explode in a spark of Lightning, causing temporary loss of feeling and muscle weakness in the limbs hit. Lightning Release: Great Flash Hand Seals: None Description: The user gathers their chakra to the palms and fingertips of their hands and claps their hand together causing a loud clap, the echoes of the clap becomes louder and louder until it becomes a loud crack of thunder. Following the thunder a bright flash of light appears a few seconds after the sound of thunder. The Flash of light is strong enough to temporarily blind or do damage to the eyes. Depending on the amount of chakra invested into the clap, both the sounds and brightness of the flash will vary. Lightning Release: Rock Avalance Hand Seals: Snake à Upside down tiger à Hands Clapped together. Description: Using this technique, the user can cause a rockslide by sending a wave of electric energy into a cliff. However, this is extremely location-based and needs to be done uphill of a mountain for it to work. Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Hand Seals: Rabbit → Dog → Boar → Ram → Rat Description: The user generates a large amount of lightning from their hands, which can also be passed through conductive materials to improve the electrical power of the technique, to attack foes. Lightning Release: Shocking Charge Hand Seals: Bird à Tiger à Monkey Description: This jutsu can only be used on a short weapon (projectile or not) such as Kunai or Shuriken. This Jutsu is capable of breaking through most D rank earth defenses with ease. Once the Kunai or Shuriken hits its target (after breaking through a low level defense, hitting the target, a location near the target or a high level defense) the kunai or shuriken remains embedded in where it hit and lets off several area shocks, about 1 foot in diameter, capable of causing momentary muscle trauma and light burns, if striking vital organs the electric shock can knock out or stun an enemy. B Rank Lightning Release: Lightning Burial Hand Seals: when wielding Kiba Blades Hare à Tiger à Boar à Dragon à Placing hands against the ground. Description: Using the twin Kiba blades, the wielder can create several thunderbolts that travel through the ground, ripping through it until it hits an enemy. A similar variation of this technique requires the hand seals when not wielding the Kiba Blades, and it would require the user placing their hands against the ground and sending the lightning nature to travel through the earth, ripping through it until it hits the enemy. The attack cannot be manipulated outside of twenty feet from the user, whom must remain stationary. Lightning Release: Lightning Shadow Clone Hand Seals: Bird Description: This jutsu is a Clone Jutsu, producing a physical clone which can both take damage and perform Jutsu independently of the creator. This Clone does cast a shadow, can attack and be harmed before being destroyed, releases a small explosion of lightning upon destruction, and causes a severe electric shock to the object it is touching once destroyed. This jutsu directly splits the chakra of the users up into their clones, if one clone is made it receives half of the total chakra of the user. If two clones are made, the user and the two clones each have 33% of the user’s chakra. Three clones, 25%. Four clones, 20%. No more than four clones can ever be made by someone without a Tailed Beast inside of them. Lightning Release: Sundering Javelin Hand Seals: Bird à Dragon à Hare Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals then holds tightly to their weapon and charges it with electricity, similar to Chidori with the exception of being without sound, the electric charge is less stable and less consistent. The user throws their weapon, completely charged with electricity and shimmering with electrical charge towards their enemy. Aiming to injure, stun or kill. A Rank Lightning Release: Black Panther Dependant Hand Seals: Ram Description: The user creates a black lightning panther through the use of the black lightning technique, a lightning advance element taught in the Ranton Clan. The jutsu has a tracker sense to it. Once created its purpose is for one target and cannot be controlled to switch targets. The user does not have to focus on the jutsu while its form exists. The person sends it after the enemy and can return to another enemy or task. Once striking an enemy or object it explodes outward in a mass of lightning, adding an area effect to its attack. Lightning Release: False Darkness Hand Seals: Snake Description: After the user performs the necessary hand seals, from their mouth comes Lightning in the shape of a spear, which then is able to pierce the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can also increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam, similar to a laser. The user can also control the spears to attack enemies, up to 20ft, via the hand that had formed the seal. Lightning Release: Shattering Skies Hand Seals: Dragon > Tiger > Horse > Ram > Snake > Rat > Hare > Dragon Description: This jutsu can only be initiated in a heavily clouded area; clouds can be produced by large fires or a High level Water Release user performing Wind Release: Storm Front. This jutsu is largely defensive. Not so offensive except causing inability for everyone around to hear. This jutsu exists in two parts: First the change of environment by energizing the clouds above, making them thunderous, lightning will crack the skies and air pressure will rapidly increase. Secondly the increase in air pressure and storm above will become violent, winds will blow at 110mph (similar to being near a class two hurricane) tree's will be uprooted, buildings destroyed and lightning cracks (which will not strike the enemy or allies) will cause large viscous crashes of sound, together with the violent winds there will be a lot of noise preventing words and noise to be heard. S Rank Lightning Release: Kirin Hand Seals: Ram à Serpent à Ram àOx à Horse à Hare à Monkey à Rat à Boar à Dragon à Tiger à Horse à Monkey àRam à Serpent à Dragon à Tiger à Rat à Boar à Bird à Serpent à Dragon à Bird à Horse à Hare à Clap Hand Together. Description: This jutsu can only be initiated in a heavily clouded area, clouds can be produced by extremely large fires or a High level Water Release user performing Wind Release: Storm Front and a Lightning user performing Lightning Release: Shattering Skies. Kirin will consume all of the electrical charge in an environment, making a repeat use near impossible. It is notoriously hard to learn and master, though the chakra cost is low, the masterful skill behind guiding the Lightning is often limited to geniuses. No single person has knowledge of this jutsu. Category:Ninjutsu